


if my wishes came true, it would’ve been you

by ushijimasnumberonefan



Series: tales of the bat and the wolf [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Severus Snape, Humor, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Beta Read, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Song: the 1 (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijimasnumberonefan/pseuds/ushijimasnumberonefan
Summary: Snape was sure his face was bright red by now, matching the warm feeling in his chest, but it only got worse when Remus brought his hands up to cradle his fucking face.Which is when Lily walked in.The one where Lily finds out.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: tales of the bat and the wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	if my wishes came true, it would’ve been you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the 1 by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Spotify playlist for the ship: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6UPKgr5BayMww9QojVnlyp?si=AsvlNDeNTgq5s2tINXhv8A

Lily and Remus had been close since their first year.

Lily and Severus had been close since before she knew what Hogwarts even was.

That’s why the first person they decided to tell about their relationship was Lily Evans herself. There was no way in hell that Severus would let Remus tell his more difficult friends in Gryffindor, and they both agreed it would be too dangerous to tell anyone in Slytherin.

Besides, Severus didn’t have many close friends there, so he saw no point in telling them.

Now they just had to decide how to go about telling her that her two best friends were dating.

“I still don’t see why we can’t go with my idea of writing it in a letter. It’s simple and discreet,” Severus said from where he sat next to Remus on the other’s bed in his dorm.

The dorm, for once, was empty of any Marauders that would surely freak out upon seeing the two together (the unlucky bastards had detention, Remus had told him). Sunlight filtered in from the windows and made Severus feel vaguely sleepy.

Remus sighed. “I know you really like that idea but I really think we should have this conversation with her in person. She deserves more than just a letter.” He had his head in Severus’s lap as they bounced methods of telling Lily off of each other.

So far they couldn’t agree on anything.

“I’m not saying that Lily doesn’t deserve to be told in-person; I just don’t know how the two of us are going to be able to talk to her at the same time without someone starting to catch on.” 

He absentmindedly started to card his fingers through Remus’s hair. It was soft and slightly curly. He kept it a bit longer on top, and Severus loved how it felt beneath his fingertips or against his cheeks when they cuddled.

“We’re both her friends and everyone knows that; we’ll be fine, Sev. We just need to approach her when my friends aren’t going to see us. They’ll castrate you.”

“For what? Talking to you or Lily?”

Remus bit back a smile, not wanting to give Severus the satisfaction. “Honestly? Both,” he mumbled as he leaned back into the continued ministrations on his hair.

Severus chuckled in response. “You’re like a dog or something.”

“Or something. Also, I’m not the dog. I’m the wolf.”

He snorted. “You know what I’m talking about, Lupin,” he teased. “You like it when I pet you.” Remus didn’t reply, but how he sighed with content spoke for itself.

It still surprised Severus, sometimes, how he let down his guard so easily in the other boy’s presence, enough to make jokes and laugh freely and carelessly. And it had been like that for much longer than the time they’d been dating for.

Except, back then, Severus just got pissed at him, instead. He lashed out because Remus Lupin had always had the natural ability to make him feel things stronger than anyone else ever could.

The fact that he had Remus Lupin’s head in his lap right now was still hard to get his mind around. Because surely Remus had someone better waiting for him.

Their relationship had an expiration date, they both knew it, but Severus desperately wanted it to never end, selfishly.

Remus had always been far too perceptive for his own good — oh, how that used to piss Severus off to no end, and still did, at times — so when he shifted on his lap to stare quietly up at his boyfriend, he couldn’t say he was surprised the other had noticed his shift in mood.

“Sev, you know it’s going to be okay, right? We’ll figure it out, and you know Lily; she’ll probably be ecstatic that we’re finally getting along.” He chuckled. “Maybe a bit too well than she’d originally hoped, but that’s still good, right?”

“That’s not it. But it’s fine.”

Severus was a fool to have convinced himself that his words would be enough to subdue his boyfriend. Or, that’s what he told himself when Remus sat up suddenly, expression unreadable.

Their relationship started off with the both of them understanding how, sometimes, it was better to say nothing at all. They understood what it was like to not want others to pry.

But they’d been dating (if it could really be called dating; they had never been on a normal date together) for a while now, and they’d opened up to each other enough that they knew when to push and when to leave it alone.

Remus seemed to have decided that now was one of the times to push, and Severus couldn’t blame him.

“Sev, what’s up?” His amber eyes held Severus’s own in a steady, searching gaze. “You have to tell me if we’re moving too fast, if you’re not ready to tell anyone. I can wait—“

“No! That’s not it either!” He surprised even himself with how preposterous the idea of not being ready sounded to him.

Remus smiled faintly at that. “Then what is it?”

If he had said that to him with that warm, caring tone just a year prior, Severus would have hexed him until he ran out of spells.

Now, it just made him want to tell him everything on his mind, to give him all he had until there was nothing left.

“I really like you, Remus.”

“Well, I should hope so. We are dating, after all. But you’re not saying what it is that’s on your mind, so stop beating around the bush, you arse.” 

How he said that in such a sugary-sweet tone was kind of awe-inspiring.

Severus heaved a sigh. There was no use avoiding the topic now.

“I don’t want to lose you. You’re incredible, you really are, and I’m happier than I’ve ever been. But you’re too good for me. Lily won’t admit it, but she’ll know that as soon as we tell her about us. And you still haven’t realized yet. It’s infuriating.”

Severus would always find Remus infuriating, it seemed. No matter if they were dating or antagonists to each other.

Remus’s eyes flashed. In a swift movement, he swung his leg over Severus so that he was sitting in his lap, nose to nose.

“Listen to me now, Severus Snape. You are wonderful. Bad things have happened to you, but you’re a diamond in the rough. I’m not leaving. Our suffering strengthens us. I know it doesn’t always feel like that, but it does.

“And all Lily will see when she knows we’re dating is how absolutely adorable we are together, so get that silly idea out of your head.”

Snape was sure his face was bright red by now, matching the warm feeling in his chest, but it only got worse when Remus brought his hands up to cradle his fucking face. 

Which is when Lily walked in.

“Hey, Remus, I was wondering if you could help me with — oh my God!” she shrieked. 

They sprang apart from each other, and Snape just knew his blush had to’ve turned a deep fuchsia by now.

“I would say that it’s not what it looks like, but it totally is exactly what it looks like.”

Snape rolled his eyes. “What this bastard means to say, is that we’re dating. Surprise, or whatever.” He tried to sound as nonchalant and uninterested as he normally did, but it was difficult when his brain was stuck on the part where Lily walked in on Remus sitting in his lap and cradling his face.

That fuckwad was going to get it for that display later.

Lily, who had flushed up to the roots of her hair, seemed to process their words for a moment before she broke out into a contagious grin. 

“I knew it! You two look so good together!”

Severus blinked. What did she mean, she knew it?

Remus was apparently less concerned with this fact, because he turned to Severus, eyes dancing. “Hear that, Sev? We look good together,” he practically purred.

Lily looked like she was wondering if she should give them some privacy right about now, and Severus wanted to punch him in his stupid face for talking like that in front of Lily of all people.

Instead, he replied as his lips quirked up into a smile of his own, “Of course we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, yeah Lily totally made them explain everything to her later (after she gave them a bit of... alone time)


End file.
